Mimbulus Mimbletonia
by crossalf
Summary: Kejadian yang terjadi karena tanaman aneh serupa kaktus yang dibawa oleh Neville Longbottom.


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

_**Mimbulus Mimbletonia**_

Ini akibat tanaman aneh serupa kaktus yang dibawa oleh bocah berambut hitam bertampang tolol yang selalu membawa seekor katak besarnya kemana pun dia pergi, kecuali saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Mimpestonia? Bulumimbel? Entahlah. Harry lupa nama latinnya. Lagipula sejak kapan dia mulai peduli dengan nama-nama latin seluruh tanaman yang ada di dunia?

Yang jelas, gara-gara tanaman aneh itu, wajah dan beberapa bagian jubahnya dipenuhi dengan cairan bernama... apa tadi namanya? Stinky? Bukan. Stiker? Ah, bukan juga. Stinksap? Ya, itu dia.

Cairan menjijikkan yang kental, bau dan berwarna hijau tua, berasal dari bisul-bisul yang menonjol pada kaktus kecil yang tadi sengaja ditusuk Neville dengan pena bulu.

Yeah, Longbottom yang selalu saja ceroboh. Tidak memprediksikan akibat apa yang akan terjadi jika cairan di dalam bisul itu memancar keluar.

Sama cerobohnya dengan Longbottom, Harry dengan segera berlari keluar kompartemen lalu menuju ke kamar mandi di ujung gerbong. Padahal dia punya tongkat yang bisa digunakan untuk mengatasi wajahnya yang buruk rupa.

Abaikan. Memang otaknya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa untuk bertindak dahulu sebelum berpikir.

"Wow, wow, wow. Wajahmu jadi makin jelek saja, eh, Potter?"

Sial.

Draco Malfoy, berjalan dari gerbong seberang menuju tempatnya berpijak, dengan tongkat terayun-ayun menunjuk wajahnya, dihiasi seringai penuh kemenangan seolah dia baru saja berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan langka dari Gilderoy Lockheart setelah mengantri dengan para ibu-ibu.

Omong-omong, kenapa Draco sampai repot-repot kemari padahal setahunya pemuda itu dan teman-temannya biasa bersarang di gerbong paling belakang?

Oh, dia baru tahu kalau sebuah benda perak yang dari tadi menyilaukan pandangannya bertengger di dada kiri Draco. Lencana Prefek.

"Bukan urusanmu," katanya singkat. Lengannya berusaha keras menutupi seluruh wajahnya. _Well_, untuk apa dia berbuat demikian di depan seorang Malfoy?

Dia segera mengenyahkan diri dari jangkauan Draco, membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan tergesa sebelum telinganya mendengar ocehan lebih lanjut dari musuh abadinya.

"Hei, mau kemana? Aku belum selesai, Potter."

Seketika itu juga langkahnya terhenti. Dahinya mengernyit saat mendapati sebuah tangan pucat sedang menahan lengan kirinya untuk bergerak lebih lanjut. Dia dapat melihat alis Malfoy terangkat sebelah seolah sedang menantangnya, meskipun dalam keremangan bilik kamar mandi yang menyembunyikan mereka dari murid-murid lain.

"Lepaskan, Malfoy," geramnya. "Aku tidak ada masalah denganmu," tangannya meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Draco yang sialnya kuat sekali.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengabaikannya, malah semakin berani mengurungnya di antara dinding-dinding sempit di bilik kamar mandi.

Tongkat tertinggal di tas. Dan kini Harry terpojokkan.

"Siapa yang sedang cari masalah? Justru aku ingin membantumu," ujar Draco menunduk memandang Harry dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

Mata Harry melebar ketika disadarinya tangan pucat dan dingin Draco menarik dagunya pelan.

"Apa maumu?" desisnya marah, tentu saja diabaikan oleh sosok berambut pirang di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, tadi. Aku ingin membantumu... membersihkan ini," Draco berbisik pelan tepat di samping telinganya, membuat Harry tanpa sengaja memejamkan kelopak matanya. Astaga!

Harry terkejut dengan tanggapan yang dia berikan saat Draco meniup telinganya menggoda. Bisa-bisanya dia memejamkan mata. Terjadi kerjasama yang tidak baik antara sistem saraf dengan anggota tubuhnya, pikirnya.

Belum sempat dia menyadari sepenuhnya tentang efek tiupan Draco tadi, dia kembali dikejutkan dengan wajah pucat dan dagu runcing yang semakin mendekat padanya.

Kemudian sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyapa permukaan kulit pipinya.

Mata hijau _emerald_ itu membelalak, "MALFOY!" bentak Harry setengah berbisik, takut mengundang murid lain yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka untuk melihatnya dengan Draco yang sedang... err... sedang apa?

Kedua tangannya meronta-ronta, berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Draco dari tubuhnya. "Kau keterlaluan!" bentaknya lagi. "L-lepas-kan!"

Sayanganya apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan Draco Malfoy.

"Sebaiknya kau diam, Potter. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau bersih," bisik pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Harry merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah itu menerpa dahinya. Sesuatu yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya barusan, dan sekarang beralih menerjang hidungnya. Celana compang-camping Merlin!

"M-M-'Foy..." desah Harry tanpa sadar. Dia sudah tidak mampu lagi melawan pemuda bringas di depannya itu. Oh, kenapa Harry Potter bisa seperti ini? Menyedihkan.

"Aku sedang bersih-bersih, Harry," kata Draco di sela-sela kegiatannya.

Harry terkejut, tapi matanya tidak mau membuka walau sekeras apapun dia mencoba membukanya. Tulang-tulang di kakinya seakan melunak saat kegiatan bersih-bersih Malfoy berpindah ke bibirnya.

Basah. Hangat. Lembut.

Bibir tipis melengkung yang semula berniat hanya mampir di bibir Harry, kini berubah tujuan dengan melumatnya perlahan. Dan semakin tergoda untuk menjelajah rongga dalam mulutnya ketika pemuda berkacamata itu entah sadar atau tidak, membalas kecupannya.

Draco tersenyum saat dirasanya lengan Harry memeluk lehernya erat. Memusnahkan celah sedikit pun di antara mereka untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Darah seakan naik drastis ke kepala Harry, dan suhu semakin meningkat saat jemarinya menarik beberapa helai rambut pirang yang kini pasti telah berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Dan yang ini... belum bersih..." gumam Draco setelah melepaskan bibir Harry. Belum sempat Harry bernapas lega setelah kehilangan pasokan oksigen, dia kembali terengah-engah saat Draco menerjang lehernya. Membuat beberapa tanda ungu kemerahan disana.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu membuka matanya perlahan saat kegiatan itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Didapatinya sosok Draco yang kini sedang menatapnya penuh pertimbangan.

"Jubahmu kotor sekali. Apa... perlu juga?" tanyanya menimbang-nimbang.

"Oh, cukup, Draco," pipi Harry merona merah, didorongnya dada Draco hingga keluar bilik kamar mandi, dan terkejut mendapati Neville sedang berdiri disana dengan raut tegang.

"N-Neville?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Longbottom?"

"A-aku... Stinksap tidak beracun, tapi bisa membuat orang yang meminumnya bisulan."

**-END-**

**Terinspirasi saat baca ulang Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix halaman 265-267.**

**Perasaan judulnya lebih bagus kalo diganti 'Bersih-Bersih'. Dari dulu pengen banget bikin yang singkat. Akhirnya kesampaian. Terima kasih banyak banget buat semuanya yang udah baca sama yang udah review di fic2 sebelumnya (cium satu2)**


End file.
